ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Small research station with no response
You arrive to find a small research station putting out a distress signal. There is no response to your hails. You find the small research station and discover that it's putting out a distress signal. Strangely, there is no response to your hails. #Dock with the station and investigate #* Inside there are signs of a great struggle; scientists lie dead where they fell, brutally dismembered. You grab a few research drone parts lying on a desk near the door and leave quickly. #** You receive a medium amount of scrap and Drone Parts. #* You dock with the station and see a frantic person banging on the airlock door. Once inside your ship, he drops to the floor saying, "My... friends... They've gone insane... They're coming!" You hand him a blaster and turn to see a number of people charging toward the ship. #**You receive 1''' random crew member. #**# Prepare for a fight! #**#* You are attacked by '''3-4 human boarders. #**# #**#* You hold them off while retreating into the med-bay. Its advanced systems determine that an alien neurotoxin is the cause of their frenzy. It synthesizes an antidote and releases it into the room. After a time, the scientists recover. One offers their services as thanks for saving them. #**#** You receive 1''' additional random crew member skilled in repair and a '''medium amount of scrap. #* As you explore the base, crazed screams are heard. Your team retreats back to your ship with a number of armed scientists in pursuit. One of your team starts to cough and falls in a spasm onto the floor. #*# Drag him back to the ship and prepare for a fight. #*#* As you get back on board, your injured friend rises up and starts to attack you, screaming. Caught off-guard, your remaining crew fall back as the other scientists fight their way onto the ship. #*#** You lose 1''' random crew member and are attacked by '''3-4 human boarders and your crew member becomes an enemy. #*# #*#* You beam your away team back to the ship and disengage from the station. Although the ship is safe, the infected crew member quickly becomes frenzied and attacks. #*#** You lose 1''' random crew member and he becomes an enemy. #*# #*#* You hold him down and the medbay is able to stop whatever neurotoxin was on the ship from fully infecting your crew. Once he recovers, you prepare to fight off the scientists, who are beyond help. #*#** You are attacked by 3-4 human boarders. #*# #*#* You hold them off while retreating into the med-bay. Its advanced systems determine that an alien neurotoxin is driving your crew member insane. It synthesizes an antidote and releases it into the ship. After a time, the frenzied scientists recover and one offers to help out as thanks for saving them. #*#** You receive '''1 random crew member. # Leave it alone. #* Nothing happens. # #* You send your Anti-Personnel drone to explore the station. What you find is disconcerting... It appears that something has caused the scientists and guards to tear each other to pieces. You abandon the drone on the station for fear that it is contagious. [[Resources#Droneparts|Drone Part]]. #** Nothing happens. #* Once on board the station, your drone is immediately beset by frenzied scientists and guards. It eventually gets torn apart by the mob but it has bought you enough time to disengage from the station and escape into empty space. #** Nothing happens. #* The cameras mounted to your Anti-Personnel drone show a chaotic scene. No people are to be found but the remnants of a recent battle on-board the ship are obvious. You instruct the drone to retrieve some useful materials before leaving. #** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. # #* Sensors show scattered signs of life although most of the crew are deceased. However the health signatures of the living indicate they are violent and unstable. You decide it's better to move on than risk engaging the remaining crew. #** Nothing happens. #* There are no life signs detected on the ship although there appears to be a number of deceased crew. There does not appear to be any airborn contagions so your crew quickly salvages what they can before moving on. You can only wonder what befell the station. #** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. Trivia This event is called "STATION_SICK" in the datafiles. This event can occur as a subevent in the Merchant's Request. However, the Lifeform Scanner blue option only appears if this event is found alone. Category:Crew Risk Category:Boarding Risk